Slight Teasing
by Kiyomi's Death Note
Summary: Eventually this will just be a set of random scenes involving LxLight once I've written more. But with only one chapter up, well see how it goes. : ;Involves fluff! Be warned!


**_Well, I've yet to update my Why So Serious? story... BUT I do plan on doing that soon so please don't hate me. T_T_**

**_Meanwhile, these odd little scenes with L and Light keep popping in my head and forcing me to write. I have no clue how many chapters it will be or anything... eh._**

**_No lemons. Sorry to disappoint. Just enough teasing to drive the two insane and hopefully some fluff. (Based around the Yotsuba arc when Light is still innocent eyed and chained to L.)_**

**_Disclaimer: Me owning Death Note? Sadly, no._**

* * *

**Breathing**

Light stretched after turning off the computer. He was so _tired_. The rest of the Task Force had already gone home, as the time was bordering on 2 in the morning.

These all-nighters were getting to him. Plus, the Kira case was seeming to go nowhere at this point and he was starting to like the idea of a day off more and more. Though, he could never tell Ryuzaki this. "_Chances of Light being Kira has raised by 7.3 percent for his attempt at slowing down the investigation._" That is what he would say.

Light sighed.

"Something wrong?" L asked, not looking away from the screen in front of him. Being chained to an insomniac workaholic was another thing that made sleep nothing more than wishful thinking for Light.

"No, Ryuzaki. Nothing." He made the sarcasm as obvious as possible.

"Okay, then."

The brunette crossed his arms, causing the chain between them to rattle. L glanced over, putting a thumb to his lips.

"You are pouting," he stated.

"No, I'm just sleepy."

"...Then we will go to bed."

"Really?" Light blinked.

"Yes. I've made you stay up with me with no rest for too long."

L got out of his chair after shutting down his computer and walked towards the stairs, pulling a confused Light behind him. _I've been complaining for days, I can't believe he so easily gave in. _

Once in their room, L shut the door and Light plopped to the bed.

"Are you not changing into your night clothes?" L questioned, taking his usual sitting position on his side of the bed.

"Too tired..."

"You will be uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine." Light crawled to the top of the bed and pulled the blanket down, snuggling underneath of it. All while making sure not to get the chain tangled.

"You didn't even remove your shoes."

The sheets ruffled as Light kicked his shoes off, letting them hit the floor. "Better?"

"Yes. Are you content?"

"If you turn the lamp off I will be."

"But I need the ligh-ah" L's eyes closed as he put a hand over his mouth.

"...Did you just yawn?" Light rolled over to face him, he'd never heard Ryuzaki yawn before.

"It seems like this case has taken a lot of energy out of me." A thumb was once again brought to his lips.

"When was the last time you actually slept?"

"...I don't remember."

"You don't remember? Ryuzaki, that's not healthy."

"Light will not lecture me about my habits. He should take the opportunity I have given him and sleep."

"I was just saying it might do you some good to rest for once." The brunette grumbled, closing his eyes.

He was tired, no, he was exhausted. Yet, for some reason, it was taking Light awhile to fall asleep. He rolled over again. And again. And again. Deciding finally on facing away from the detective who he was sure was watching him, which was no real surprise.

The mattress moved just as Light thought he was starting to drift off. He felt the blanket reposition and there was movement behind him for a moment before the light was turned off. The room fell silent again.

_Is Ryuzaki actually going to sleep?_

It's been a good 6 months since Light's been on the Task Force and not once has L, to his knowledge, slept.

The teen listened as the breathing behind him became more rhythmic and deep.

Sleeping. L was sleeping.

L was sleeping... in the same bed as him.

L had always been _on _the bed while Light slept, but never actually slept with him. This felt more intimate, for some reason.

"Mm." A quiet noise came from Ryuzaki, interrupting his thoughts, and Light could feel him moving again.

"...!?" Light froze. L must have been facing away from him and rolled over... because now, Light could feel his breath on the back of his neck. And he was sure that if he were to move his head back it would collide with the detective's, he was so close to him.

An exhale from the other made Light's face burn. _Damn it, Ryuzaki. _The breaths came out gentle and warm, and Light twitched with each one. _How am I supposed to sleep like this? _

His thoughts were difficult to keep together, and he wasn't even going to bother wondering why L had such effect on him. He just wanted out of the situation.

He contemplated waking the detective up, but changed his mind. He was _finally_ sleeping... it just wouldn't be right.

He then decided to turn on his back. Immediately, the side of his face met with puffy black hair. L was laying lower than Light, his mouth only inches from the teen's neck. This thought made the brunette gulp.

He then gently nudged his black-haired roommate with his elbow, desperate to get his own space back, hoping he would move.

And he did move.

Closer.

Cuddled, actually. Right against Light. All while making quiet sleeping noises that Light noted were cute. Then mentally scolded himself.

Ryuzaki's head was now buried in his neck and an arm was placed around his waist, slightly lifting up the shirt there and leaving bare skin for a limp hand and a cold chain to rest on. Light gasped at the touch and shivered when, every few minutes, the hand would flinch or move slight along his side.

All the contact, along with the breath assaults on his neck, was sending electric waves through his body and heating his face.

His mouth parted as his own breathing changed, becoming shaky and uneven. _Damn... even when he's sleeping he drives me crazy... _

Light exhaled, trying to ease his body. He relaxed, and even leaned his head on the top of L's.

The he closed his eyes. This position wasn't so horrible that he couldn't sleep, was it?

No, it wasn't so horrible.

But he still couldn't sleep.

He sighed, looking down at L, the world's three greatest detectives, cuddled up like a little kid.

"R-Ryuzaki... you better sleep well," he whispered, trying to calm his voice.

A smile then tugged at the corner of his mouth.

_Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow. _

* * *

**_Idk. I just picture L as one to cuddle when sleeping...  
_****_  
_****_But that turned out a lot different than I intended. o.o  
I guess we'll see whether that's a good thing or not, heh.  
_**


End file.
